


As You Are

by DulcieFlorbelle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Blushing, Canon-Typical Violence, Cold Weather, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Reader, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Lust, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Self-Esteem Issues, Semi-Public Sex, Sharing, Shyness, Slow Dancing, Sparring, Sweet, Will update tags as more is added, cuddling for warmth leads to more, makin Bertolt sweat, reader is essentially a combat medic, reader is part of the 104th
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-04 23:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DulcieFlorbelle/pseuds/DulcieFlorbelle
Summary: Your two best friends are precious to you in ways that you had never imagined yourself capable of feeling. They look at you in the way that everyone wants to be looked at. In this ruined world, it is dangerous to have even one special person. You just happen to find two. This is your story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be your first kiss with Reiner and a lil bit of set up. Rated how it is for future sex scenes, etc. Enjoy!

“Hah! I did it!” You exclaimed, a triumphant grin pulling at your lips in spite of yourself. 

It took longer than you’d have liked to admit to realize why it had suddenly got so quiet. Your face matched Reiner’s as you became more aware of your current position. You had finally done it, taking Reiner to the ground and besting him in a sparring match. He may be strong but you were faster with your movements, and knew exactly where to strike thanks to your medical background. It took a decent amount of time, but you had successfully wore him down. And so here you were, straddling him on the ground, grinning like an idiot, fingers splayed across his broad chest. He felt hot. 

“Y/N…” Reiner swallowed hard. 

“Right! Sorry, sorry.” You hoped your own blush was dying down as you stood up and gave your clothes a quick dusting off before offering him your hand. “I got a little carried away..” 

“Heh, I’ll say.” He chuckled, trying to pretend the rest of the cadets weren’t all looking in your direction and snickering. “You.. you did good though. I’m impressed.” 

“You didn’t go easy on me, did you?” You teased, punching his arm lightly. 

“Only a little.” He grinned back easily. “Though I think I might have new bruises thanks to you, Y/N. _Ouch_.” 

You rolled your eyes, knowing he would never truly admit you had beaten him today. Or at least gotten close to beating him. Whatever. It was good enough for you. A victory. You also knew you would be replaying the way he looked at you in your mind for weeks on end. You absolutely adored Reiner Braun, helplessly so. He always seemed so cool, so strong. Unwavering. He was amazing in your eyes and he definitely knew it. 

“Maybe if I’m lucky, you’ll kiss them better.” He said lowly, brushing a lock of hair behind your ear. “It’s only fair.” 

You laughed nervously, it was impossible not to be flattered. Granted he was flirty seemingly by nature, he seemed to be looking at you the same way you looked at him. Maybe it was in your head, maybe not. Either way, you were so lucky to have him and Bertolt in your life. It was in your nature to be friendly with people and even then you had bonded quickly with your fellow cadets. There wasn’t anyone in the 104th you wouldn’t lay your life down for. 

Reiner walked off without you, leaving you just to think about what all that had meant. 

While gathering your things to prepare to leave the sparring grounds, you couldn’t help but catch Bertolt’s gaze. You offered a smile but it was too late, he had looked away. There was almost some kind of sadness to him, always. But especially right then. You shivered involuntarily. 

“You alright, Y/N?” Eren asked next to you, carrying some of your things. 

You nodded, offering what you hoped was a reassuring look. Regardless, he didn’t press it. 

The rest of the day passed without much incident. You fell into your bed with a heavy sigh, your body aching from the day's trials. You threw an arm over your eyes, feeling yourself already close to sleep. The bed shifted slightly as you felt someone sit down. It wasn’t much of a surprise. Both Reiner and Bertolt liked to keep you company for a bit before going off to their own bunks. You couldn’t keep the involuntary smile from your lips as you sat up, eager to chat with your friends. 

“Were you planning to sleep already? Or can I stay for a bit?” Reiner’s hazel eyes met your own as he made himself comfortable (as much as possible) on the small bed. 

“Where’s Bert?” You couldn’t stop the question before it fell from your mouth. 

“Ahh, you wound me.” Reiner whined, though offering a good natured smile. “I think he told me he wasn’t feeling well earlier. I’m sure he will be fine. I’ll let him know you asked about him. He’d like that.” 

“Oh.. Alright then.” You accepted Reiner’s answer, though it did leave you with an odd cold and unsettled feeling in your stomach. You really hoped he was truly okay. “You can stay for a while then. Though I’m pretty tired from kicking your ass today.” 

Reiner laughed, that easy and deep sound that you absolutely loved. “You should be tired, taking on a big guy like me.” 

“Pfft, don’t flatter yourself.” You teased him, nudging him with one of your feet. “Everyone has weak spots. I just know how to find them easier than most.” 

Your mother was a surgeon, specializing in amputations and heavy trauma due to the events of recent years. From a young age, you had been exposed to the horrors of the world. Instead of turning away from it, you vowed to help as many people as you could. To try to heal every wound the titans wrought on humanity. It was an easy choice to join the Survey Corps. It was outside the walls that people needed your medical expertise the most. On the true battlefield. 

“Weak spots, hm?” Reiner said as he caught you by the ankle. You yanked your foot away just in time to hold off what would surely be an epic tickle fight. “Maybe you’ll have to point them out to me sometime.”

“Sure, I have a few books you could borrow.” You laughed as his face fell. 

“You left dinner in a rush earlier. What was that about?” He questioned. 

You felt your cheeks heat, not having realized he noticed you leaving. 

“I just didn’t like how everyone was looking at us.” 

“Let them look.” He said this completely serious, the joking tone left in the past. “They look because you are beautiful.” 

“ _Reiner_..” You breathed, as he was suddenly closer than before. That same heat radiating off his body that you were now familiar with.

He seemed conflicted about something, looking away for a brief moment before hurriedly closing the gap in between you. Your heart pounded in your chest as you kissed him back, squeezing his biceps, adoring in the stiff muscle tensing beneath your hands. This was finally happening for real now, not just in one of your daydreams. Reiner was insistent even now, steady and strong against your own pliant lips. You wondered silently if he too had been thinking about something like this for a while. Or if this was his intention from the start. 

When the two of you finally parted, it seemed like both forever and just a moment had passed all in one. 

Reiner chuckled slightly, “Why do you look so surprised, Y/N?” 

“I.. well, I never thought you would want me like this.” You admitted, your hands still idly rubbing his arms, much to his enjoyment.

“Someday maybe you’ll see yourself how we see you.” 

You raised an eyebrow, unsure of what you had just heard. “ _We_?” 

“Er-, I mean I. How I see you.” Reiner amended a little too quickly. 

“Fine then, keep your secrets.” You laughed easily, unable to be brought down. “As long as you tell me when you’re ready to.” 

“Heh, I will.” Reiner leant in for one last lingering kiss. “I’ll let you get some rest. Sleep well, princess.” 

You blushed, the taste of him still on your lips as he left you alone for the night. He had called you that before but in a mocking sense. The word took on a whole new meaning now. Eventually the excitement in your stomach settled and you were able to sleep better than you had in a long while.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First kiss with Bertolt, Reiner being Reiner, and a hint of Reibert. :)
> 
> Thank you all so much for the support thus far!

After your kiss with Reiner, you could sense a shift. He wasn’t necessarily ignoring you, but there was something that gave you the feeling he was trying to as much as he could get away with anyways. You wanted to confront him but what was there to say? You liked to think that what you felt from him was real that night you two had kissed. Perhaps it was and he was too afraid to do anything with it. No, you couldn’t fault him for that. 

It was unwise to fall for anyone. 

In order to protect yourself, you tried to distance yourself from him as well. You would sit next to others at meals and classes, pair with others during training. It was difficult, this divide between you. Even with Bertolt, he seemed hesitant to be around you now as well. 

You sighed heavily, sluggishly picking up a stack of freshly cleaned dishes. You had volunteered to clean up after mealtime today. The cleaning was relaxing compared to getting yelled at, that and you were alone. You turned sharply and stepped forward, yelping when you collided with a familiar tall and lanky boy. Your grip on the plates slipped and they crashed to the floor much to your dismay. 

“Y/N, I’m so sorry. I.. I didn’t mean to cause you any trouble.” Bertolt frowned, his face taking on an adorable shade of pink as he hurriedly knelt to help you pick them up. 

“Oh! It’s alright, really. You don’t need to help.” You tried to assure him, gasping when you saw his hand had been cut by a shard of the broken dishes. “You’re hurt.” 

Bertolt shook his head and tried to reassure you, “I’m fine, I barely felt it.” 

Your stomach was doing flips, being this close in proximity to him and talking more together than you have in days already. If you hadn’t been daydreaming again this wouldn’t have happened. He was right, it wasn’t anything serious. But regardless of the severity, you had indirectly caused this. 

“Can I look at it? _Please_.” 

He looked away before nodding, offering his hand to you. 

Wordlessly you led him to the water, taking his hand and gently washing it with a warm cloth. Oddly enough, the cut already looked better than it was initially. Perhaps you had just imagined it was worse. The doctor part of your mind took a back seat as you realized you were essentially holding his hand, lightly pressed up against his side. Bertolt said nothing, but allowed himself to be led and taken care of. 

“I’m sorry.” You exhaled heavily, wrapping his hand with a strip of clean cloth, gently squeezing it with both of your more petite hands after. “I never meant to hurt you. I.. I never want to hurt you or Reiner. “ 

The words fell from your lips before you could stop them, blushing as you realized that was likely a dumb thing to say to someone who has been clearly trying to separate himself from you. You withdrew your hands immediately, looking away from him and putting your hands behind your back awkwardly. There was no way to tell what he was thinking as he looked at you. 

“Thank you.” He finally said, offering a sweet smile as he examined his freshly bandaged hand. God, you had missed that look. 

“I’ve missed you.” You confessed, sucking in your lower lip nervously as you waited for his answer.

The poor boy looked surprised more than anything, that lovely color returning to his cheeks. “I.. didn’t know that. But- I’ve missed you too, Y/N.” 

You smiled easily, deciding not to press the recent issues. This seemed an apology of sorts, and you couldn’t help but to accept. With Bertolt’s help, the rest of the cleaning didn’t take much time at all. Alright, and maybe your hands bumped into each other more times than either of you would admit to. But still, it was nice to have some sort of normalcy again, at least for a little while. 

You were running late for dinner, hurriedly making your way through the darkened hallway. It was around the corner that you could vaguely make out familiar voices. Not sure of your own reasoning, you clung to the shadows and listened in for a bit. The tones were off, that was it. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Reiner’s hushed voice, without a doubt. “You’re really pissing me off.” 

If there was a reply, you couldn’t hear it. 

“It’s driving me crazy, being apart from her like this. And then you have the gall to spend time alone with her? After _you_ warned me against it!” 

There was a heavy sound, akin to a body being pushed to a wall. 

“She would never agree to this and you know it. She only has eyes for you.” A softer but adamant Bertolt quipped. 

You swallowed hard, daring to peek around the corner. You covered your mouth in surprise. There they were. Reiner was pinning an uncomfortable looking Bertolt to the wall, none too gently either. 

“What an idiot.” Reiner hissed, pressing his body weight even harder against the taller boy. “You’re just too insecure to make a move, like always. She asks about you everyday.” 

Bertolt opened his mouth to protest, but Reiner moved in faster, pressing his lips harshly to Bertolt’s. Of course, you had heard the rumors that the two of them were maybe just a little too attached to each other but you had never expected to really find anything quite like this. But also.. This meant that both of them wanted you. You bit down hard on your bottom lip in an attempt to ground yourself. Sure, maybe you had toyed with the idea of having two boyfriends in those long and grueling classes, as indulgent as that was. This made too much sense. That meant... You just had to convince Bertolt that you felt the same for him. Then perhaps both he and Reiner would fully come back to you. You mentally scolded yourself again for having become so infatuated with these two, but it was much too late.

Days passed quicker than you could imagine, and yet here you were. Still struggling to figure out what to do about Bertolt short of jumping the poor boy. You made it a point to glance at him more than was normal, and smile at him before he got too nervous and looked away, sweating. He was blissfully unaware of how adorable he was. Reiner would catch your antics sometimes and chuckle, shaking his head. As this was going on, Reiner was cozying up to you again, getting unnecessarily handsy and flirting like nothing had happened. 

You gasped as he pulled you into an alleyway, the small group of you had been doing a short patrol of the village you’d be spending a few days in. 

“Hey.” He breathed, smirking. 

“Uh.. hi?” You laughed nervously, for he was far too close and you couldn’t stop glancing at his lips. 

“I think we are overdue for another kiss.” Reiner smirked, tracing a finger slowly down your jaw and over the shape of your mouth. “Don’t you, Y/N?” 

With a surge of courage, you beat him to it this time. You closed the small gap between the two of you, passionately kissing him as you hooked a leg around him. Reiner smiled haughtily into the kiss, groaning lowly and he pressed himself further against you, effectively crushing you into the wall. All of him was so _solid_ against you. It was maddening. You made a small noise of surprise when one of his large hands cupped your ass none too gently. It was obvious he had been missing this too, and even moreso, giving things like this a great deal of thought. 

“Y/N-?” Armin’s soft voice, halted quickly by the scene he saw. “Ah! Uh, I’m so sorry!”  
“Pfft. How rude.” Reiner sighed, winking at you as the two of you hurriedly caught up with the formation, a flustered Armin in tow. 

It took more than a while for your stomach to stop doing flips. The way Reiner kept looking at you certainly was no help. You took a deep breath and tried to think of some of the worse surgeries you had done, anything but Reiner’s laugh, or his smile, or his _body_. 

“I’ve missed that.” He said quietly, from behind you. “And don’t worry. He’ll come around.” 

You were about to turn and question him further when you realized that Shadis was looking right at you. You felt the blood almost drain from your body as you become more self aware of your posture and bearing. Maybe you’d have to try to seek Reiner out later. 

The village was having some sort of harvest festival that night. The streets were bustling with people, light, and music. You smiled as you looked down from your window. It was good to see the happiness that humankind was still capable of. There was a longing to take part in the festivities, but that time for you had long since passed. 

“Going to sleep so soon, Y/N?” 

It was Connie, leaning against your door frame. 

“I was going to. Is something wrong?” You questioned lightly, hoping no one had gotten hurt. 

“Not at all. Actually, Sasha snagged a bottle of something earlier today!” 

Your eyebrows knitted together, confused, but nonetheless you followed him into the next room. Sure enough, that bottle was aged whiskey, and a strong one by the looks of things. It was clear that at least Jean and Reiner were already fairly drunk and Sasha didn’t look far better. Against your better judgement, you ended up taking a swig and then another one. 

It was nice to see everyone laughing together. Connie and Sasha even started dancing to the faint music coming through the open window. This prompted Reiner to offer his hand to you. You smiled and accepted, letting him take the lead and twirl you this way and that, always ending up pressed to his chest. He spun you towards Bertolt a little too quickly and you almost lost your balance, caught by gentle but firm hands on your waist. He was blushing furiously when he pulled his hands back as quickly as you had felt them on you. 

“Dance with me?” You asked in spite of yourself, smiling.

“I.. I can’t.” Bertolt crossed his arms defensively. 

“ _Please_?” You begged this time, knowing that Reiner was watching this as well. “We can go slow.” 

“Alright, but- I.. I don’t think I’ll be as good as Reiner.” He laughed anxiously, gingerly placing his hands on you again. 

“I don’t break that easily.” You chided him, placing your hands over his and squeezing lightly until he tightened his grip on you. 

“S-sorry.” He swallowed hard, awkwardly beginning to move with you. 

“There. Just relax. It’s only me.” You tried your best to reassure him, taking the lead this time. 

Once he got over the initial embarrassment, he got more comfortable with you, even going so far as lifting you up like some kind of princess. Oh, and he was smiling at you. That soft and warm thing that you knew was genuine, yet so seldom seen. You adored this. 

It wasn’t long before most of the few who had partaken were passed out or near that. Bertolt had offered to take you back to your room, an offer you happily accepted. You clutched his arm down the hallway, even though you had sobered up more than enough to walk on your own at this point. He stopped awkwardly at your doorway, unsure what to do. 

“Thank you.” You said softly to him, drifting your hand down to give his a brief squeeze. 

“What for?” He asked, confused. 

“For tonight. I had a great time with you. Mr. I can’t dance.” You laughed softly, hoping it didn’t offend him. 

“O-Oh! It was nothing. I mean, I had an amazing time with you too, Y/N!” He quickly amended. 

“Bertolt, I really like you.” You confessed in earnest, surprised by how clear the words came out. 

His face was likely turning a million shades of red, though it was difficult to tell in the soft candlelight. Bertolt was almost frozen as you placed your hands flat on his chest, leaning up towards him as his shaking hands found their place on the small of your back. His lips were so soft against yours. So warm. It took a few seconds for him to truly reciprocate but he returned the kiss with enthusiasm. Your hands slowly clenched the soft fabric of his sweater, as if trying to keep him there. He moaned ever so softly against your mouth, the sound near enough to destroy you right there. You pressed your thighs together uncomfortably, trying to ignore the building heat. 

“You.. you can stay.” You offered when the two of you parted, unsure yourself of what exactly you were offering. 

“I’d love to.” Bertolt said a little too quickly. “But I.. I can’t.. Not while you’re like this.” 

You quirked an eyebrow when you realised what he meant. How old fashioned, and somehow touching.

“Oh, I understand.” You nodded, feeling only a little disappointed. 

“But, I… Um, I really like you too, Y/N.” He breathed so softly you weren’t sure if he spoke at all. 

You were certain you hadn’t been imagining things when he bent down slightly and tilted your face up towards his, kissing you long and sweet once more. 

“Sweet dreams.” Bertolt grinned, leaving you alone and feeling light headed due to more than just the alcohol.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You share an intimate moment during a rainstorm with a beautiful boyyy. <3 (very explicit Bertolt/You here)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your continued support and patience! It means so much to me.

Training kept on as usual, the days long and often grueling. You knew that you tried more now than in the past, knowing that you had eyes on you. You couldn’t help this awful desire to make them proud of you. You certainly were proud of them, Bert and Reiner. It was easy to cherish their accomplishments, as they were many and frequently. They would make good ranks by the end of this. Not just good, likely phenomenal. Reiner knew this and would frequently boast about it, though he knew that you were proud of him just the same. With Bertolt, it was difficult to compliment him yet you tried to anyways. If only to see that smile. 

You couldn’t hope to hold a candle to either of their strength, but when it came to cardio and endurance you had them beat. You could have left them behind on the run days, but instead chose to keep pace with them, trying half heartedly at some semblance of conversation between breaths. This got you into some trouble eventually, although you couldn’t be sure if someone had snitched to the Commander or he had simply been waiting for this from the start. You got five extra laps daily, Shadis’s face haunting your nightmares. Bertolt was adorably apologetic whereas Reiner was more teasing about the matter. 

Reiner had so kindly offered to help you with your hand to hand techniques. Which went just about as well as you could have expected it to.. He would wait until the two of you were alone, creeping up behind you and roughly palming you until you slipped away from him. You enjoyed making him work for it, the chase. Literally sometimes. He was much larger and of course much stronger but you had the speed he lacked, allowing you to evade him for at least a while. Just enough to make him heady with lust by the time you finally let him have you, leaving a wake of toppled furniture behind the two of you. 

The others seemed to have gotten a hint of what was happening between the three of you, though no one dared to say anything. Or perhaps they did and had already been scared into silence by either one of your burly boyfriends. It was all still new and fresh, so satisfying just to hold their hands even. It felt childish, these feelings you had for them. But perhaps something had to break up the jagged edges and truth as to what you were all doing. The future you were running towards each day. How many would be dead this time next year? The safe times were over, and it was a cruel world. And so you held their hands tightly when you could and that was that. 

The sun had already begun its descent when the storm moved in, trapping you in the stables. One of the newer horses had gotten incredibly spooked by the thunder. You were talking softly to it, trying to shush it and rub its nose. It was a pretty thing, ash grey with a smattering of white spots on the rump. You hoped it would serve the Survey Corps well in the future. Though it can’t be good if just a storm was getting it scared. Originally you had came to check on a different horse, one whose leg you had to set right a few days ago. The poor creature had done a bit of damage having to run on it but you were able to salvage the leg thankfully. 

“Shh.. I’m here,” You said in what you hoped was a reassuring tone.

The animals breathing gradually calmed, much to your relief. You sighed heavily, leaning against the horse pen and looking outside. It was coming down heavy still, perhaps heavier. You were likely missing dinner judging by the emptiness of your stomach. Your hand flew to your mouth when you saw a figure approaching through the rain, even more surprised that you recognized him even from here. 

“Bert!” You rushed towards the door, unable to help the smirk when you saw what a state he had arrived in. 

“Thought I might find you here.” He smiled at you in return, trying to hide his shivering. 

“Did Reiner put you up to this? Sending you to keep me company when I’m all alone like this?” You teased, trailing your hands down his soaked sleeves to hold his now pruny hands. 

“M-maybe.” He confessed, giving your hands a light squeeze. 

“What will people say?” You asked in a lower tone, stepping closer into his space, having to look up at him now. “The two of us out here?” 

“Oh, I’m.. uh.. I’m not sure. I can go if you like.” He offered far too quickly, and you could tell the poor dear had no idea you were joking. “I didn't mean-” 

“Please stay.” You said in earnest now, gripping his arms tightly. “Even if they talk, you know I don’t care.” 

“Good, I didn’t want to leave you Y/N.” Bertolt said so sweetly, kissing the top of your head. 

“God, you look miserable though.” You chided him gently, leading him over to a mostly clean and dry patch of hay. “This is the most promising it gets, and I think we might be here awhile.” 

He agreed, sitting down against a hay bale and gently pulling you down to sit on his thighs. His legs were so incredibly long, and even now strong beneath you. You leaned forward, happy to be on the same level as him now, smoothing wet strands of hair away from his forehead. Pulling away you noticed he had taken on that cute blush you would never tire of seeing. You followed his gaze, realizing your blouse had fallen slightly open when you had moved toward him. You bit down on your bottom lip, indecisive. 

“You’re freezing..” 

You could make him warm again. Knowing he was watching, you slowly unbuttoned the rest of your shirt, letting it slip off your shoulders a little. You hadn’t worn a bra today as it was a day spent mainly in class than on the field, that and you had only shed your jacket once alone in the stables here. You placed his shaking clammy hands on your chest, shivering slightly from how cold he was. Your nipples immediately stiffened at the touch. 

“Let me warm you up. Please.” You added the _please_ as an afterthought, knowing it was rare for him to refuse you anyways but that was just the icing on the cake. 

“..You’re going to ruin me someday, Y’N.” He whispered, licking his lips as he tentatively squeezed your breasts, circling a nipple with his chilly thumb. 

You made a soft pleased noise, hoping to encourage him. You shifted your body, moving to straddle his crotch now, feeling his hard member even through the clothes separating you. It was something of your dreams, that you had only wondered about just a thousand times and then some. You could feel he was _big_ , which was not a surprise. Looking into his pretty eyes, you jolted your hips experimentally, grinding yourself against him. It felt better than you could have ever hoped. Such a solidness beneath your own aching core. 

His lips had parted so beautifully, you couldn't resist kissing him, _hard_. The rain was coming down harder outside, crashing against the roof of the old stables. It almost seemed to mirror your own thunderous heart. His touches got more demanding, far rougher as he found his confidence. How could the cheeks of such a cold boy be so fevered now? 

“You're perfect..” You said softly, drawing back to look at him. 

And he truly was. This near panting, sopping wet giant of yours. You slid your hands up under his flimsy shirt, rubbing at the jagged landscape of muscle you found underneath. Bert made an almost pained noise, grabbing you harshly by the ass and pulling you in closer for another tempestuous kiss. You caressed his cheek, running your fingers through his surprisingly soft hair. 

As fun as the grinding was, you craved to touch him, _really_ touch him. You pressed your palm against the hefty bulge he sported, drawing a groan from him. You tried to stroke him through his pants, your fingers fumbling in the motion. 

“Can I?” You asked him bluntly now, unable to sate the desire.

“Yes please.” 

Fuck, if he couldn’t get any cuter. So polite, even now. You tried to calm your excited hands as they undid his pants with his own reluctant help. He lifted his butt rather adorably in order for you slide his tented briefs from him. He did it in a way that made you guess he has done something like this before. Your darling Reiner, no doubt. His massive erection was freed, hitting his chiseled stomach with a dull _thump_. You felt your underwear cling and grow dewy, trying to imagine the way you would have to stretch in order to fit him inside of you. It was difficult enough to just wrap your fingers (barely) around it. Even his cock was pretty like him, slick with fluids already and a darker red than his cheeks. 

“Is it..well, is it big?” Bertolt asked so quietly you weren’t sure he even spoke until you realized he was waiting for an answer. 

You found it endearing that he need to be reassured that he was good, when he was one of the most perfect things you have ever seen. 

“Mhm, so thick too. I’m not sure how you will ever fit.” You smiled, laying sweet kisses and nibbles along his sweaty neck, feeling his cheeks on fire against your own. You had embarrassed him no doubt.

You continued to stroke him, squeezing him in your fingers just to hear the soft whimpers he would make. His clothes weren’t the only thing wet, clear fluid seeping down his cock and coating your fingers. His breathing was getting more labored, his hips twitching of their own accord, his gorgeous eyes half lidded now. Yet even still he looked at you as adoring as ever. It was precious. You sensed a lingering nervousness.

“Can I see you cum for me Bertolt?” You asked quietly, in what you hoped was a sultry manner, kissing his cheek before pulling back to see his face again. “Please?” 

“Y-yes miss.” He stuttered his affirmation, surprising you with the formality. Though, it was something you could easily get used to. 

His chest was dripping with sweat rather than rainwater now, the ups and downs hypnotizingly beautiful as they became more erratic. One hand groped at your ass, the other toying with your breast roughly now. The sounds he was making were doing the best things to you. You couldn’t help but wonder, _is this what he sounds like when Reiner fucks him?_

“ _Bertolt_!” He had drawn the moan from you by pinching at your nipple. 

“I’m close..” He breathed laboriously, desperately swiping his lips with his tongue, his eyes fluttering. “ _Ohh_! Y/N..” 

Thick white cum covered your fingers as he finished, his legs twitching beneath you. He looked so utterly spent and pretty, your boy. A true smile beaming, you kissed him tenderly with reverence. He tasted sweeter or it was your imagination.

“Thank you.” The words came out before you fully realized what you were thanking him for. 

He seemed to understand, nodding, blush deepening evermore. You wiped your hand on the ground as he began to redo his pants, rising off of him. Bertolt grabbed your arm before you could right yourself. 

“Lay back.” 

“You don't have to-” You began to protest, having a dull realization of what he intended. 

“Please.” He placed a finger over your lips, slowly tracing the shape of your smiling mouth. Was he mirroring you from before with the pleases? 

You anxiously did as he asked, switching places with him and laying back against the hay and ignoring the needly stabby feeling against your back. And trying not to think of the errant spiders. Or the fact that anyone could theoretically happen upon the two of you at any moment. The storm continued to rage outside. It was the way he kissed down your chest that made you think it wouldn't matter even if someone did see you like this. 

His mouth was feather light, just enough to tease, moving down your goosebump raised flesh. You eagerly lifted your hips from the ground after he undid your pants. The ground was cold but Bertolt was not. Not anymore. 

“Beautiful.” He said with absolute truth. 

Your mouth opened of its own accord, keening softly as his gentle but firm lips latched themselves to the pulsing place at the apex of your thighs. His tongue was doing just the right things to you. It was clear he was enjoying this near as much as you were, the muffled moans emanated from between your legs. You couldn't help the sharp gasp when you felt one of his fingers slide into you, making a come hither gesture inside of you. Curling and swiping at the most sensitive spot. Much to your own horror, your left leg started twitching and bouncing with nerves. 

Bertolt chuckled softly against you, his other hand stilling your fidgety leg as he inserted yet another digit. You threw your head back, fingers entangled in his hair as he continued to bring you closer to falling off the edge. You sobbed his name as you finished, inner walls spasming around his fingers. 

It was you that was breathing quicker now, unable to stifle the laugh that crept up when he rose from your legs and drew you close. You tilted his face towards you, pressing your mouth to his graciously. You wanted him to know how good he had done. If it wasn't already abundantly clear from the past few minutes.. No one had ever made you feel that way. 

“That was.. wow.” You sighed with another giggle, unable to voice just how that felt. 

“Not really how I imagined this going, but I.. I really had a great time too.” Bertolt admitted, smiling. “I don't know how I'm so lucky to have you Y/N. I don't deserve it.”

“It's the other way around, really. I'm no one special.” You insisted, nuzzling into his broad chest. 

“But you are. You're the most compassionate person I've ever met. So.. caring always. I don't know how you do it.” He idly ran his fingers through your hair, troubled. 

“It's not hard to care for you.” You said quietly, wishing he could see himself how you saw him someday. It hurt to see him struggling with this. You didn't understand exactly what it was. But it wasn't uncommon for everyone to have their own traumas and obstacles. Maybe he would trust you enough in the future to share his. 

That familiar and pained look darkened his features as he looked away from you. You frowned, placing a chaste kiss on his temple. 

“You can trust me, you know.” 

“Right.” He tried a smile, helping you up from the floor easily, as though you weighed nothing to him. 

There was a stillness about the two of you as you attempted to right each others clothing and hair, at least enough to be passable. You almost made some sort of teasing remark about Reiner getting jealous, but you couldn't help but feel it was maybe Reiner who knew this would happen all along. Reiner, the one who held the other half of your heart. Perhaps you would ask him about the coldness you felt from Bert at times, though you couldn't be sure if he would take you seriously. 

Regardless, you just wanted to be in your tiny bed, crushed between two boys. One of which would usually be out of the bed by morning. There was something awful coming, and you couldn't do anything to stop it.


End file.
